Delinquents Turned Heroes, Quite Literally
by DHF of Walden
Summary: After a strange accident, the Greasers are given special abilities. How do they deal, how do they use them, and how do they get RID of them? Find out... R/R please! No sexual themes, just the occasional swear word. All characters included evenly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I suck at titles and summaries. I know. But my stories are pretty good, right? I don't think I've ever seen this angle before. If you read, please review. It just drives me completely nuts when somebody adds my story to story alert and doesn't review (Although I am glad that they did add it in the first place). What? You want to read the story already? Okay, okay, get off my back ********. Here ya go!**

Ponyboy P.O.V.

Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit and I had walked over to the nightly double. It was a weekend, and we planned on watching all four movies without falling asleep. Dally and Two-Bit had talked Darry into letting me stay out late. I swear, Two-Bit didn't need schooling. He could probably smooth-talk his way into being the C.E.O. of some big company if he wanted to. Which he didn't, of course.

By the end of the third movie, I was starting to get kinda drowsy. Dally must have noticed, for he solved the problem by dropping the ice cubes from his Coke down the back of my shirt. Needless to say, that woke me up.

Middle of the last movie, it started to pour rain. Dallas just shrugged, and the other two ignored it, so I did too. But then I heard a crack of thunder and saw the flash.

"Guys...," I said, "We probably shouldn't be right in front of..."

I didn't get to finish because a sudden strong gust of wind blew the projection screen forward and it fell on top of the four of us. I heard an electrical sound, and felt a charge pulse through me. Then I must have passed out.

I vaguely remember finally waking up and stumbling home into bed. Darry had been passed out on the floor, but I had felt too tired to wake him.

Darry P.O.V.

I was washing dishes late at night, thinking about Ponyboy and Sodapop. Could four movies or six cars possibly take _that_ long? I was starting to have my doubts.

_Oh, stop it_, I told myself, _Pony is with Dally and Two-Bit and Johnny. He'll be fine._

Then I noticed the rain spattered on the window in front of me. I sighed and slid the glass closed. _Soda's fine_, I assured myself,_ He's dry, in the garage at the DX, with Steve, working overtime_. _He's okay._

I was so preoccupied I didn't notice that bolt of lightning until it came through the window, saw the electricity play in the water for a split second, and surge up both of my arms. My eyes opened wide and I felt myself hit the floor.

Sodapop P.O.V

"Done." I sighed.

"Finally." Steve added.

The Socs had brought in six of their cars to be fixed, and I was going to be having myself a word with Curly Shepard tomorrow. But right now, I was wiped out and just wanted to go home and sleep.

I leaned against the telephone pole outside of the garage while Steve locked it up. When he was done, he came over.

"When I get my hands on that kid..."

I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know, he'll be sorry he ever had a face, you'll mess it up so bad." I finished, having heard this many times before.

Then, it quite suddenly started pouring rain, as if someone in the sky had overturned an enormous bucket of water over Tulsa. We went to go get in Steve's car, but didn't get far before lightning struck the telephone pole. Steve, who had still been leaning against the wood, collapsed. I grabbed his hand and felt an enormous jolt, and slid down into a dark oblivion.

**A/N: ****So? Any good? I wanted to type up the second chapter immediately but my little brother is bugging me. He wants to finish watching The Outsiders before he goes to bed. After he does, I will try my best to get it typed and on the site. Please review! Flames will be accepted, but only if they are well-written, specific, and helpful. If you hate my writing, I want to know why and what you think I can do to make it better. If you don't know, then just shut it.**

**Updating soon and Love you All!!!**

**Good Night !!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery, Part 1

**A/N: I know the last chapter was really short, but I had to go watch the movie with my little bro. Hope you like this one too! My friend wants me to turn this into a movie and put it on YouTube. Who thinks I should?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outsiders. Until I win the lottery and buy the rights, of course!**

Ch.2: The Discovery

Darry P.O.V

"Aaaugghhh," I groaned. I was just waking up, with my cheek pressed against the cold kitchen linoleum. I tried to push myself up, but only got halfway before my arms gave out. I fell face-first onto the floor. But glory, did my arms ever hurt, even worse than when I fell off the ladder roofing a house, grabbed onto the gutter, and pulled all the muscles in my left arm. The pain didn't seem to be sharp or acute; It was more of a dull, constant ache that seemed intent on turning my muscles to mush.

I flopped onto my back and did a sit-up while keeping my arms immobile, then tucked one knee under me, and straightened both my legs so that I was in a standing position. It occurred to me with the force of a bolt of lightning that I didn't know where Ponyboy and Sodapop were. Wait... _a bolt of lightning_... I had been doing dishes during a storm... electricity going up my arms... that was why they hurt so much...

Oh, man, were my brothers all right?!

I dashed to their room and kicked the door open so as not to hurt my arms any more. But suddenly... they_ didn't _hurt anymore. A second ago, they had been so weak I couldn't even push myself off the floor... and now they felt fine. Weird, alright.

Pony was passed out on the bed, with his legs hanging off the side as if he really _had_ fainted. But Soda wasn't there. And now that I thought of it, Steve usually came home with Sodapop on nights they both had to work late. Something must have happened, either at the DX or on the way home...

I went to go start up the truck to go find them. I seriously doubted they had been in a car wreck, as Steve had more sense and expertise with a car than Richard Petty did.

The truck wouldn't start, and I heard a slow, steady drip. I sighed, got on my back, and slid under the truck with the roll of duct tape I always kept in the glove compartment. I was patching up the hole when I heard a familiar voice yell, "_GLORY!!!"_

Sodapop P.O.V.

I opened one eye drowsily, and noticed that I was face-to-back with Steve.

"Hey, Steve...," I mumbled, "Come on, buddy, we gotta get up."

"Hhmmmm?"

"Come on, man, giddup."

"Ohh...kayyy..."

Steve rolled over onto his back and stretched, accidentally bashing me in the nose with his fist. I sat up, but almost fell right back down from the sudden headache I got. I saw my own pained expression mirrored on Steve's face.

"What's the matter, man?"

"Aw, nuthin'... my hands are just sore, that's all, prob'ly from working on all those cars last night..."

"Uh-huh," I grunted, gripping my head as if trying to squash the pain out. I stood up, staggering a little, and headed for Steve's car. If Steve's hands hurt too much to even stretch them, he certainly wouldn't be able to grip a steering wheel. I would have to drive.

We eventually both made it to the car, and Steve didn't object when I got in the driver's seat. About halfway home, the pain in my head suddenly cleared. And I heard Steve say, "Hey, my hands don't hurt anymore!"

I looked over at him. "Really?"

He looked confused. "Really, what?"

"Really, your hands don't hurt anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

"But I just heard you..."

"But really, I didn't. I _thought _it_..._"

I just stared at him. Then he yelled,

"_Look out_!!!!"

But I was a second ahead of him and had already swerved to avoid hitting a transport.

Steve looked frightened. "How did you just do that?"

"I dunno...it's almost like I heard you panicking before you yelled, I seriously do not know."

Man, Steve looked shook. "Soda....are you...._reading my mind_?"

I shrugged. I was honestly just as scared and confused as he was.

We were at my house by now. I wasn't that worried about Darry, he hardly ever yelled at me. I was starting to walk to the door when I noticed Darry's old Ford. Which was floating 2 or 3 feet off the ground. Darry's legs were sticking out from underneath. I yelled,

"_GLORY_!!!"

"Hey, Sodapop! Where you been? I was just coming to look for you!"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?"

"Um... I'm fixin' the truck, it sprung a leak..."

"Then why is the truck floating?"

"You off your nut? It ain't floatin'."

"Just put your hands down for a sec, okay, and you'll see."

He did. The Ford slammed down to the ground. Darry rolled out from underneath, swearing and gripping his nose with both hands. His words were muffled-sounding.

"My nose...agh, it's broken it's broken it's...f-fine?"

He tapped his nose gingerly with his finger, and it was as whole and unbroken as ever. He stared at us, looking puzzled, and returned his confused gaze. Then I heard a loud, long holler coming from the house. Ponyboy!

Ponyboy P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Soda!!! Darry!!!"

I was panting hard, and Soda, Darry, and _Steve_ came rushing in. Soda looked scared. "Pony, what's the matter? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No," I breathed, gasping for air, "This was _real_..."

I started telling them what had me so shook.

I had woken up and my head had been aching and throbbing, and I could barely breathe for the pressure threatening to burst through my temples...

I hadn't wanted to get up. My clothes were all the way across the room and I wished they were over here on the bed, because it would usually wake me up pretty good when I would change out of my pyjamas. Then I had felt burning heat behind my eyes, and the throbbing had vanished. I felt fine, until I had also felt something hit me on the head. I realized it was my jeans. And I had seen my shirt fly over and land on the bed too. And _that_ was when I had started screaming.

The three of them exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Pony, what happened last night?" Darry asked in a slow, cautious voice.

This took me by surprise. But then the memories of the previous evening came flooding back to me.

"Well, the wind blew the screen over, on top of the four of us...then I heard this crackly electric sound and got a really huge shock.. I woke up and the other guys were all gone, so I kinda stumbled home and you were lying on the floor in the kitchen..." I nodded towards Darry, who was now white as a sheet.

"Ponyboy...," He said as steadily as he could, looking like that, "It's not just you. Soda woke up this morning and....wasn't the same, neither was I. Soda, did something similar happen to you last night?"

Sodapop nodded. "Me and Steve both."

I had forgotten he was there. He said, "Okay, let's cut to the chase. So, Darry has effin' super-strength, Soda can read minds, and _you_ can now do some freakish thing where you..._move_ things with yours?"

"Telekinesis..." I whispered. Oh man, this was scaring me something awful.

**A/N: Sorry, bad ending. But seriously, I haven't even started on the third chapter, because I have racked mine, my parents, and my friend'****s brains for an interesting Super-power for Two-Bit. I seriously need your help!!! Maybe something to do with his knife or shoplifting? I have stuff for Dally and Johnny and Steve, I just need Two-Bit. HELP!!!!!!**

**P.S: Thanks for reading. I will uodate as soon as I come up or am given an idea for Two-Bit's Super-power.** **And based on Steve's pain, who can guess what his super-power is?**

**Good night fan fiction dot net!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Sorry the update took so long, but I had a math test yesterday, and a science test today and two history projects and... well, you get the picture. Good guesses, and thanks to JackAttack733, I credit you for Two-Bit's superpower! Littlejuliz, that was a great suggestion, but I couldn't use it. Read and you'll see why! I had pre-determined all of this before I read your review, so this is slightly weird! Also, does anyone know a good special effects program for videos?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but all I need is one winning ticket, c'mon Gods of lottery luckiness!**

**Ponyboy: Give it up. You're never gonna own us, so quit kidding yourself.**

**Me: Uh, Sodapop?**

**Soda: Yeah, what?**

**Me: You can read minds, right?**

**Soda: Mm-hmm.**

**Me: Well, what am I thinking of right now?**

**Soda: Let's see... writing a chapter where Ponyboy uses his own telekinetic powers to hit himself over the head with a hammer?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Ponyboy: Eep.**

**Me: Yes, Ponyboy. You better **_**eep**_**.**

Sodapop P.O.V.

We all heard the screen door bang closed, and the four of us jumped up. How the heck were we gonna break this to the guys?

"Honey, I'm home!" Two-Bit cried gleefully.

I went into the living room to greet him and Johnny, who had walked in behind Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit, where's Dally?"

"Who knows?" He mumbled through a mouthful of cake crumbs and beer. Man, that guy had been here for what, ten seconds, and he already found the cake. But there was truth to his muffled statement. Dally could be anywhere.

"Where're Muscleman and Ponyboy at?"

"Right here."

Darry and Steve walked in, Pony trailing a bit behind. Poor kid was still trembling slightly. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Whoa, who died?" he inquired, taking in the four unusually solemn faces. Darry sighed and said,

"Sit down both o' you, we have something serious to talk to you about."

Two-Bit immediately looked apprehensively at Ponyboy, and said, in a voice that was awed, incredulous, and slightly disgusted at the same time,

"Oh man, you didn't...no, you couldn't have, oh god, not yet...what did her father say?"

Pony looked positively horrified. "Oh, God, no, ew, no, holy frig, no, no, no!!!"

Darry, over Ponyboy's repeated choruses of, 'no, no, no...' started explaining what had happened. But Two-Bit and Johnny didn't believe him, and Steve got angry.

"Come on, man, would we kid you about this?! Darry, why don't you go lift up your truck, see if that'll get the idea through his thick sk-AAAAAAGGHHH!!!!!!"

Steve was frantically waving his hands, which had suddenly burst into flames.

"Aaaaahhhh! Don't just stand there, put it out, _put it out!!!_"

Me and Ponyboy hurled our cups of chocolate milk at him, and Two-Bit chucked his beer at Steve for good measure. Johnny looked absolutely petrified, even more than Steve if possible.

In a quivering voice, Steve asked, "Y'all believe us now?"

"Guess I gotta," Two-Bit answered, and Johnny spoke up. Well, not so much spoke as whispered.

"But if...if we all...got struck, then doesn't that mean that we all are gonna..." he stammered, his already wide black eyes as huge as the front doorknob, which by the way was turning. The door opened, but strangely, I didn't see anybody there.

Darry came into the living room again holding a fresh pot of coffee. "Is somebody here?"

Darry P.O.V.

"Is somebody here?" I had heard the door open, but I walked in and there was no one there. Hm.

But then I felt someone grab my shoulders and heard a familiar voice exclaim, _"Boo!"_

I let out a shocked yell and whipped around, the coffee pot in my hand slipping out of my grasp and flying across the room from the force of my spin.

And then two strange things happened at once.

#1: Dallas Winston appeared behind me, where nobody had been standing just a split second before, and #2: Johnny seemingly jumped out of the way of the scalding projectile beverage and ended up on the opposite side of the room. The pot hit the couch and shattered on impact, splattering dark chestnut stains across the fabric. All in about three seconds. Soda, Steve, and Two-bit all exclaimed, "What the _Hell_?!?!"

Ponyboy P.O.V.

My eyes widened as I turned slowly to face the spot where Johnny had been seated approximately three seconds ago. Those three seconds, and the ten or so before that, had been one heck of a fiasco, for lack of a better word.

_Fifteen-seconds-ago flashback_

_(Third Person)_

_Darry asks if anybody came in, then turns to face the couch._ _A familiar rough voice shouts, "Boo!" and Dallas appears behind Darry, grabbing Darry's shoulders in an apparent attempt to startle him. Which works. Darry turns around so suddenly that his coffee pot hurtles across the room, straight towards Johnny. Ponyboy feels Johnny flinch violently beside him, and suddenly Johnny is not there, but backed up against the wall on the other side of the room, his breathing quick and shallow. The pot is in pieces beside Ponyboy, who winces as some shards of glass and drops of burning coffee land on him._

_(End of third person)_

_End of flashback_

Everybody freaked, and the 'What the Hell?'s started flying out of various people's mouths. Everybody was staring at either Johnny or Dally. Darry spoke up over the ruckus, as calmly as he could. It sounded like he was having a pretty hard time though.

"Okay, obviously two very weird things just happened here, I think we should examine them one at a time. Dally, care to go first?"

"Uh...sure?"

He sat down. Johnny slowly made his way back to the sofa, but didn't sit, just stood there grasping the arm as if it were the only thing keeping him living.

"Well, jeez, I dunno. I opened the door, and it was as if you guys couldn't even see me.. Then I figured I could freak Darry out for fun, you know, come up behind him... and then all of you had an effin' coniption, and then Johnny zipped over there, man..." He pointed to where Johnny had previously shown up.

"Well, I don't think any of us _did_ see you, Dally. The door opened, but nobody was there-"

"Wrong. _I_ was there."

"So maybe you were, Dally, but we didn't see you, that's for sure," I pointed out. "We heard you yell, you showed up behind Darry. That's pretty much it."

"And now it's Johnny's turn," Sodapop said quickly, cutting Dally's confused splutter short. We all looked at Johnny, who turned red and said in a defensive tone,

"What? I got scared, I wanted to beat it outta there, and... I think I tried to dive out of the way. I... I guess I went a bit too far, huh?" he tried to chuckle but it came out sounding more like a hyperventilating vacuum cleaner.

"Just a _tiny_ bit...," Soda raised his eyebrows.

Johnny gasped. " This has something to do with the...the..."

"No, _really_? Gee, thanks for clearing that up, Captain Obvious," Steve scoffed.

"To do with _what? What's_ obvious?" Dallas demanded, his blue eyes darkening.

Sodapop glanced from him to Johnny to Two-Bit and asked,

"Did you guys wake up and feel... _pain_? Like, throbbing or aching, or something like that?"

Dally thought for a moment. "You know, I went really numb all over for about two minutes, but then it stopped, so I didn't really think anything of it."

"Johnny? What about you?" Soda questioned.

"Hmm... it felt almost like a cold wind rushing through me, over and over again, but like Dally said it stopped after about two minutes and I ignored it."

Two-Bit started talking before Soda could start on him. " Pretty much what you said about the pain, Soda, and it lasting only a couple minutes, Dally and Johnny. I just assumed it was a hangover." he shrugged.

I didn't know what to make of all this, it was happening so fast- it wasn't even noon yet.

**Me again. So sorry I didn't really do Two-Bit discovering his power yet, but I do have it planned out. I just have limited computer time to type this, it's been on the go for like five days. Please review, and thanks for all the story watch and favourite story and reviews and such. It give me smilies in my tummy when I go to check my emai**l **and there is a notification there. **_**Thank you and good night fan fiction dot net!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**A/N: First things first! I am So UnBeLiEvAbLy sOrRy that I did not update wayyy sooner but all this time I was either too sick or too busy avec my homework to update. We were assigned 5 projects on the same subject on the same day, all due in less than two weeks. Yeesh! If this is grade eight, what is High School gonna be like?**

**Well, ah, here it is... hope you like.**

Sodapop P.O.V.

This was horrible. Pandemonium. Everybody was thinking so furiously, I bet even a normal person could hear the little gears in their minds whirring. To me though, they might as well have been screaming at the tops of their lungs all at once.

_"Stop it!!!"_ I shouted, "Just_ shut up, _everyone!!!_"_

All of them turned to slowly face me. Two-Bit looked at me strangely. "Nobody was talkin', Soda..."

"Yeah! Which means you were all _thinking_! Please - stop - _thinking_!"

I gripped my head as it was flooded with 'Whoa's and 'What was _that_ about?'s. I felt like I was gonna be sick. Dally was the only one who voiced his musings. " What the _Hell_ is going on? Anybody gonna bother ta' tell me, or am I supposed to just sit here wondering _why_ you guys keep freaking out, and why there are some extremely messed up things happenin' here? And why y'all seem to actually understand _why_ they do?"

I blinked. While Dal had been speaking, it was as if somebody had pressed 'mute' on his thoughts. I wasn't complaining- one less voice crowding in my head- but I was also curious as to what had caused it. I knew Dally hadn't stopped thinking; somehow, I could feel that he still was, I just couldn't hear it. But only as long as he kept talking. The second that the words had stopped coming out of his mouth, I got hit by the ones from his brain. I groaned internally. It was impossible to stop anyone from thinking, even if they wanted to. They would think about not thinking, then Soda would have to hear about it, and then they would wonder if Soda was hearing them and if so, they would be thinking about what Soda thought about them thinking about not thinking, and then... Forget about it. I was gonna have to find a way to just shut them out.

Darry started explaining the situation yet again. And, like Dally, his mind-voice went blank the very second that sound came out of his mouth. Hmm...

"You four got struck by lightning when that screen fell on top of you. Soda and Steve were leaning' 'gainst a telephone pole like the geniuses they are, and got hit too-"

"And tell Dally what _you_ were doing, Einstein."

"The dishes. Yeah, you can guess what happened then, huh? My arms hurt like hell when I woke up, but were fine after a couple of minutes. Same with Steve's hands and Pony and Soda's heads. Long story short, I have super-strength,"-How Darry of all people managed to say that with a completely straight face, I will never know-"Sodapop can hear what people are thinking, Ponyboy has telekinesis-"

"Tel-i-kuh-_what_?"

"He can move stuff with his mind,"

"Oh."

"When Steve gets mad, his hands catch fire, I'm thinking Johnny has super-reflexes, or speed or something, and you have invisibility.

Dally was taking this pretty well. Figured that he was perfectly ready to accept that somehow he was now even _more _better than everyone else.

Two-Bit, however, this was really bugging him- and he hardly ever lets anything get to him. I could hear him going, _What about me? Did I not get struck hard enough? Was that really just a hangover...?_

I didn't want to have to listen to this. How could I shut it out? Positive visualization? Whatever, it couldn't hurt...  
So I did one of the dorkiest things I have ever done. Squeezed my eyes shut, and envisioned something like a shield of white light around my head, meant to protect me from the abundance of murmurings from other's skulls.

Yeah. It didn't work.

I sighed and cradled my head in my hands, pressing my forefingers deep into my temples. Would I have to deal with this for the rest of my life?  
I yawned and my finger shifted to a new position. Suddenly, my mind was gloriously free of unwanted thoughts. The only mind-voice I could hear was my own. _Wait. What?_

Curiously, I removed my fingertip from the side of my head, and nearly fell over as I was bombarded with the gang's worries, frustrations, and elations. I cautiously placed my finger on the same spot as before. Complete Silence. _Yes. I did it!!!_

i heard Dally chuckle and reveled in the fact that I had absolutely no idea why.

Ponyboy P.O.V.

Dally was laughing quietly, supposedly to himself, but everyone could hear him, just pretended not to notice. Until Two-Bit snapped,

"What exactly is so _funny _about this situation?!"

that was extremely odd for Two-Bit, he was usually the one who found something to laugh about in the first place. Dallas looked up.

"Nothin', it's just..." he laughed again, "You'd expect _me_ to be the one with more of an agressive sorta thing... kinda wish I did, sounds fun," he glanced at Steve, a slightly amused half-smirk on his elfish face.  
Steve stood up, apparently ticked off by Dal's remark. He inhaled deeply, which we all assumed was to steady his nerves. We were wrong. He sucked in enough air to yell, "YOU THINK I _LIKE _THIS?!" as loud as he possibly could. His trembling fists ignited, and no sooner had they, than they were suddenly doused with water. Johnny stood behind me, a now-empty jug in his hand and a stricken expression on his face.

"S-sorry...I d-didn't think, it-t h-hap-pened so f-fast..."

The guy looked ready to wet himself. Probably would if he wasn't careful.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation _outside_..." Darry was eyeing the remnants of coffee and adjoining pot on the couch, various scorch marks around the room, and the water, chocolate milk, and beer that coated the floor.

Two-Bit was the first up. "Yeah, c'mon, maybe sumthin' interesting'll happen out there..."

We all heard a loud '_pop_' and Two-Bit dissapeared. Oh dear God...

"HOLY-" but Dally didn't get to finish his vile exclamation as he was interrupted by loud whooping coming from outside.

"Yesss!! _Whoo_!!! Aw, man, that was fun!"

Johnny was already at the door and had it wide open. He was gonna have to try and stop that, it was reallt starting to creep me out. You could see it plain on everyone's faces that they were wondering what the heck just happened. I looked at Soda, expecting to see frustration and pain in his expression. Instead, he had a peaceful visage as he held a finger to his temple. Uh, okay, Sodapop. Whatever floats your boat.

I directed my attention to Two-Bit, who was in our driveway hopping up and down and continuing to holler his happiness to the whole freaking world. He turned to face us and yelled joyfully,

"Did you guys _see_ that?! That was amazing!"

We were all standing on the porch now, watching Two-Bit hop exuberantly about. "As a matter of fact, we didn't... care to clear that up for us?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Well... I was over there, and I wanted to be out here,"-he pointed from the house to where he was now standing-" and everything went black, I felt a tickle behind my ribs and next thing I know, I'm out in the yard!"

Well, so now Two-Bit could teleport. Looks like the 'Super-greasers' were complete.

"There ya go, Two-Bit. Happy now?"

"As a clam!"

Darry muttered something that sounded like, "At least the surprises are over..."

What were we gonna do now? I had no clue. Darry said, "C'mon guys, lets go to the lot."

We all did, not having any idea why. Two-Bit of course, challenged Johnny to a 'race'. And then they were off.

Only when we arrived did I notice the football in Darry's hand. I asked him what it was for.

"You guys are taking a test. I'm gonna throw this at you, hard as I can, you deflect it or whatever using your...ability." He still wasn't sure what to call them. Darry was adressing everybody now, "Get in a line. And Steve, you're last for obvious reasons." Steve smirked ruefully.

We all got in a line. Darry hurled the football at me as hard as he could.

Darry P.O.V.

Pony got a look of concentration on his face, and it was as if the football had been pushed away from him, back towards me. I caught it and smiled. "Good job, buddy."

Johnny stepped up. I threw the ball at him, and I guess he must have ducked so fast I didn't see him before he was back up again. Then I heard a 'smack' and a great amount of cursing. Johnny whipped around, and saw Dallas, who had been standing behind him. Dally was grabbing his mouth, trying to staunch the steady stream of blood that was pouring from beneath his fingers. Johnny mouthed,_Oops_. Dally continued to mop up his face with his jacket sleeve, which was now stained red.

"Maybe you guys should spread out a bit instead..." I said. Dally muttered, 'Best idea you've had all day."

Next up was Sodapop. He looked at me disbelievingly. "Well? What am _I_ supposed to do? Read its mind?"

Hm. He had a point there. Maybe...

"Did you catch what I just thought?"

"Yep."

"Then okay, you're good."

Without warning, I chucked it at Two-Bit's head, which immediately disappeared along with the rest of him and showed up a few yards away.

I looked over at Dally. "Dal, you ready?"

"Whaddaya expect _me_ to do?"

"Just think of something. I dunno, be creative."

He thought for a minute, and a smile slowly crept onto his face. "Okay, but I dunno if it'll work..."

I threw the ball at him and he vanished. I saw it stop, which meant Dal mut have caught it, but the the football disappeared too... I looked around in confusion for a second, then I felt something hit me hard in the gut. "Aaaggh," I choked, and doubled over, trying to get my breath back. When I straightened up, Dally was standing in front of me, twirling the football in his hands and grinning evilly.

"What---was...that--for?" I grunted, still gasping for air. He shrugged. "Revenge."

"But that wasn't even my fault!"

"I know that, man, I'm just takin' it out on you."

Real nice, Dally. Love you too.

Steve was last. I stopped. "Foresight being 20/20, this prob'ly ain't such a good idea..."

"Probably," Steve agreed dryly. He picked up a twig from the ground and set it aflame in his hand, watching the stick char and turn into a little pile of ashes. He looked up. "Good enough for ya?"

"Sure," I agreed. I supposed everybody had been controlling themselves pretty well (with the exception of Two-Bit, who was still whooping as he teleported around the lot), but how long could they resist temptation?

A/N: Yes, how long? Find out next chapter.

Okay, I know the last part is kinda stupid, but oh well.

And for those of you with concerns about P.O.V's, I generally always do three per chapter. That's how I space my chapters.

Good night fan fiction dot net!!!!


End file.
